Untitled
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: What had truly drivin Nuada to have his father build the golden army, what was the real reason and the passion behind everything he had done till his own death? Nuada/Oc. Please Let me know what you think, I am lost at if i should continue this or not :/
1. Prologue

Untitiled

Prologue

Nuada was running as fast as he could, jumping over the dead and swerving away from those trying to pull their own dead from the mixture of creatures and humans. He could feel her fading from him, she had lead the fight, they never expected their numbers to be so great, and their technology to be slightly more advanced. Nuada didn't care that he was getting closer to the enemies boundaries where she lay, he had to save her.

He saw her hair glimmer in the light, and ran faster towards her. Jumping over more fallen and coming to her almost in a slide, he looked over her body diagnosing her wounds. She was breathing heavily but gave him no help to find what was slowly killing her. Poking and prodding her in every possible place he thought she was hurt he didn't realize that tears were slowly pouring down his face. She grasped his hands from their frantic searching and he looked up at her calm face.

"I doesn't matter now, the wound is too great for any doctor to heal." Her voice came in a whisper and Nuada's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you hurt?" she looked down at her legs and back to him. He watched her eyes and couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him. "Tell me." A stray tear fell down her face, she hadn't been crying only because she couldn't feel anything.

"They came from behind me." She stopped to gasp a breath of air before continuing, Nuada gripped her had as tight as he could listening as intently as he could tears still falling from his eyes. "An axe. . . "She gasped again. "To my lower spine. . ." another ragged gasp. "I can't feel my legs." Nuada could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he had hoped someone had done away with the human that had done this to her, his one and only, the only one that ever truly understood him.

"I'll make sure you are taken care of, I'm not going to let you die." Nuada we to pick her up but she stopped him and he laid her gently back on the ground. "We have to get you help, this is not how it's supposed to end!" he practically shouted to her as she gasped for more air, trying to speak.

"This was my destiny . . . "she looked up at him, realization had hit her hard just then and the tears began to flow more freely. "I was supposed to die here . . . "Nuada began to shake his breath ragged he didn't want to hear any of this, she was going to live and she wasn't going to object. "The fortune teller . . . one of our many journeys . . . said I would die here . . . . And that I would die for you . . . your father . . . my people . . . . my kingdom." He let out a huge breath at that moment.

"Don't believe that woman we met, it was only a coincidence." He sighed she didn't believe in coincidences, and he looked down and her as she smiled up at him. "I know I know everything happens for a reason." He came closer to whisper to her. "By why now, why here." She gripped his upper arm as he came closer. "Why couldn't we die old together, why in battle do us worriers always have to go." Taking another ragged breath, his tears fell a freely as they could and he made no attempt to resist like he always had in the past. "Is there no peaceful death for those who fight for what they believe in?" Alexandria reached her had up and wiped away some of the tears the clung to his cheek.

"This is a worriers destiny . . . . . We fight . . . we die . . . and the lucky ones . . . get to live until they are old . . . with their wives . . . and families . . . but they never forget . . . how many of their companions . . . died . . . and then they have to live with it . . . for the rest of their lives." Nuada couldn't fully understand what she was trying to get across to him. "I would rather die here and now that die old and decrepit with no fighting chance." Nuada shook his head.

"Why, there was so much that I still had to tell you, so much I wanted to ask you." He felt her grip loosen from his arm and he knew that she was getting close, every moment was precious now for her. He just watched her and her last breaths, she reached up to her necklace and pulled it sharply from her neck and placed it in his hand before gripping tightly to his arms again pulling him closer.

"Do this now, and promise me this one thing before I go." She took in another ragged breath. "Avenge me, the humans must pay for what they have done. Against everything that we have ever stood up against your father for forget and make them pay for not only my death but the death of my men, my friends." He couldn't believe what she was telling him to do, he had objected at the first thought of it. "Don't forget me, my prince." She said with one last gasp and then her eyes where still, she made no movement, no more breaths to signify that she was possible still alive. Nuada's body began trembling harder as he watched her body slowly turn to stone. He sat there on his knees as the sunset across the field laden with the bodies of the fallen.

He said a silent prayer to himself and spoke to her as if she was still there. "I will never forget you, my actions these next few years, don't judge me of them, it's all for you, I will avenge you." He gripped the necklace in his hand and the memories flooded his mind of when she had been presented it, how beautiful she had looked that day. Standing he turned and scanned the field for his father. Making the long journey back to the top of the hill, hands clenched in fists he tried to control his anger. He watched his father talk to all the captains and generals who had stayed on the sidelines, making her lead the entire force on her own.

Making it to the top of the hill he faced his fathers back and waited. Feeling the presence of one of his own King Balor turned to his son and analyzed his state. Everyone watched the prince closely almost afraid that they were in for. Nuada kept a tight hold on the necklace as he looked up at his father. Taking a deep breath he whispered something he once promised to never say.

"Build the army."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! This had been in my head for ages, thanks for reading! Reviews make more chapters! Thanks


	2. Chapter 1 Five years Earlier

Chapter 1  
5 years earlier

Nuada walked through the halls of Bethmoora, just wondering like he tended to find himself doing from time to time. The light came in from the skylights in the ceiling, lighting a path for him. He admired his home, the well sculpted structures, statues, almost every wall had delicate engravings of images and words transposed into them. Everything having its own mean or reason of being, it told the history of this city, of those who had gone before him and had its hidden secrets that even the smartest of his father's historians were still trying to decode. He smiled to himself in his admiration, his people had been a peace ever since his father had taken over after his grandfathers death. His father the King of Elfland had been able to maintain the peace over the land between humans and magical beings, but it was slipping. The humans were being said to conquer one of their cities after another, gaining more and more of their land. The King did not send his army out to fend them off only the closest of his advisors, in return the humans would stop their assaults but not till their hunger for more would return and another city fell victim to their greed.

Nuada shook the thoughts from his head, he hated the humans with a passion. They didn't understand the value of the earth, they just used the earth as recourse and once the resources where gone, they moved on. They had no knowledge, Nuada thought at the time, of how to use the land to the advantage. The humans to him were just gatherers and once it was gone, it was gone. The hall before him twisted and turned before it reached a stair case that lead to the upper most part of his home. He had been searching for his father since he had awoken and had been told by many of his father's advisors that he was going to be busy all day and not to bother him. Nuada scolded them for their insolence, telling him that he the prince of Elfland did not have to leave his father the king alone, it was frustrating to him. The respect among his people had changed, it was still there, just less evident. Nuada had recalled how every time he was passed in the hall no matter who, what, rank or title, he got a greeting from them. Now it was rare, the worriers that wondered the hall would always deem their respect to him, but that's taught and enforced by their Lieutenants.

Nuada soon found himself standing outside his father's study, where his father spent most of his time keeping the peace. Pushing open the two overly large doors he walked in and the doors were closed by two servants standing on either side of the door. The King's study was simple but, elegant. Everything was a tint of red, the drapes, any of the furniture fabrics, even the wood of his tables and desk where tinted red. It was of course the King's color. In the center of the almost too overly large room was a long rectangular table that could sit all the higher council members, and his higher generals and captains. There were always two seats that sat on either side of his father for himself and his sister. Today the table was full, everyone was there, the captains and generals, and even his sister sat and listened in on the decisions of the kingdom being made every moment. Everyone turned and watched his movement, those of military formality had the courtesy to stand as it used to be custom to stand for your superiors when they entered the room, Nuada guessed it didn't apply to council men anymore.

Nuada walked to his father and greeted him formally, the King could only smile and motioned for his son to sit. Nuada thanked the members of his father's military with a nodded and they all took their seats. His father began talking to the council men about what he had thought of when he was wondering the halls, the humans and their raiding and capturing of cities and resources. The King turned to the council and chain of command for suggestions and everything from treaty's to full out war with the humans was suggested and the King wouldn't have it, war at least. Nuada reclined in his chair, he wouldn't mind full on war, he had the fullest confidence in his people, and there was no way that the humans had advanced in their technology enough to defeat his father's forces. He had no idea from that point on how long they discussed a plan to keep the peace and from what he was letting his ears hear a representative of the royal family would act as an ambassador and speak personally with the leader of the humans, make a treaty to keep the peace. He groaned on the inside, _"I wonder who that will be"_ he said sarcastically to himself knowing all too well that his father was going to send him. The King wanted just his son to go alone on this journey, not that Nuada minded, he liked missions alone but the chain of command wasn't going to let it happen, it was to beg of a risk for one of the royal family to travel alone. Insisting on a small escort party to the human city was what they had requested and what the King soon agreed upon. Nuada objected to the party complaining that they would get in his way and his pace. _"It would only take longer for him to get to the human city and for his too get this treaty done with."_ He thought as he stood, looking down at his father.

While Nuada begged his father to let him go alone, he paid no attention to the chamber doors open and a single individual make their way to the head General's side. The General acknowledged the person, and they had a brief conversation before he dismissed them. The King held up his hand to stop the Nuada's rampage and turned to the General. A party was being assembled of some of the Kings finest and would be ready in the morning. Nuada scowled and left the room, storming off to his room, he pushed people out of his way, once to his room he slammed the door. Looking around he thought for a moment and took a deep breath. He had no choice and his attitude today was going to get him in trouble with his father later. He decided he would pack his things and rest till the morning came.

* * *

Nuada awoke as light flickered across his face, it was time he figured, getting up he bathed and dressed, in his father colors, before making his way to the courtyard. He had heard that one simple fact from the General last night. He made his way down the many staircases and halls till the courtyard came into view where he saw the small group, there had been no more than five of them from what he could see. "Small enough group for me" he concluded it would be a relatively easy journey, he hoped. He walked into the light of the courtyard and was recognized. The head General walked over, greeted him and began to inform him of what the initial plan was.

"Lieutenant Silverstar will be here soon, she was just finishing up some last minute requirements before she joins us." Nuada nodded, _"wait?"_

"She?" The General nodded and gave a big smile, he was proud of his decision.

"Yes Sire, a female will be second to you on this trip, I hope you don't mind." Nuada was furious, "it not enough that I have to deal with a party escorting me in the first place but now I have a woman that would most like slow things down a bit." That's all Nuada thought as he began to speak.

"You don't have a male Lieutenant, General, who can augment her, I don't was this journey to be too hard on her." The General smiled again.

"It won't be hard on her Sire, she's one of our best and will not slow you down I assure you, plus she is very knowledgeable of the human race." That small fact made Nuada reconsider for a second, he still didn't like the whole idea of a woman being a part of this journey in the first place, but he would suck it up for now. They waited and discussed their first point they were traveling too till the Lieutenant finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late General, they seemed to find one thing after another for me to do, and you know how Captain Stem is." The General laughed at her comment.

"Of course I do Lieutenant." He looked over at the Prince and cleared his throat. "Sire this is Lieutenant Silverstar." The Lieutenant gave a respectful bow in acknowledgement, and he bowed his head to her. She didn't appear like the military type, her hair was longer than most, and her face was narrow but one thing was different from her that he noticed, her eyes were not the golden color of everyone else's eyes but a light shade of blue, it made her stand out from her comrades. "Well this is where I leave you, I wish you all luck in your journey, bring us good news." The General spoke to the group and left the courtyard. It was silent for a moment, a very awkward moment, before the Lieutenant spoke up.

"Well I guess we should get going, everyone has what they need?" She got nods from all her sentry's and she looked to the Prince who nodded as well. "Well then let's get a move on, I would like to make it pass the mountain passes before nightfall."

_"That's a big goal for a female.",_ Nuada thought to himself as she lead the way down the winding paths towards the mountains. He was curious, why was she so different and how did she know more about the humans in the first place to have her assigned to lead this group. He would wait till he absolutely needs someone to talk to, he had made the decision to ignore, everyone unless he was really needed.

* * *

A/N: Im finding it hard to find any facts about Prince Nuada and his hom before the Golden Army was stored there, I want to try to be as acurate as possible but I'm finding it hard. Well what do you think so far? Thanks for reading! Reviews make more chpaters! Thanks


	3. Chapter 2 The Journey part 1: The Fallen

Chapter 2  
The Journey Part 1: Fallen

The path weaved in and out of trees through, up and down hills, the sun was setting slowly and they had made it to the begging of the mountain pass. Nuada was somewhat irritated, he was a good runner and could out run leopard if he needed to, he could have been through this pass and allot closer than they were right now to the human city. They weren't slow, that wasn't the issue, is they hadn't stopped for a break once or twice they would have been there by now. Nuada thought back to the confrontation he had with the soldier that had needed a break. He had scolded them and spoke down to them."_The finest of my father's army! I've never hear of my father's finest ever stopping for a water break!"_ his voice had echoed as he and the soldier argued back and forth about how he was being stupid over a little water break. The argument only lasted a few minutes before the lieutenant broke in. she had held him back from the soldier before he pounded his head into the ground. Nuada smirked as he continued through his memory not paying attention to where they were going.

"_Is there something wrong your highness?" the lieutenant had followed him as he walked away from the group continuing on the path before them. He stopped and turned sharply to her. "This is it, my father's finest, right there." He pointed back to the group who watched them._

"_With all due respect aren't you over reacting your majesty?" She asked shrugging her shoulders at him._

"_We could have been over those mountains by now!" He turned and pointed to the mountains._

"_Have faith sir, we have a week to get there and we are making excellent time, trust me soon even you will need to rest." She spoke simply, smoothly and calm, before she returned to the group and gathered them together. Groaning to himself he didn't want them to stay with him, he wanted them gone._

Nuada was stopped and jerked from his day dreaming in a way, they had made it to the begging of the pass, but there was a problem. Nuada made his way to the front of the group where the lieutenant was observing the path.

"Is there something wrong?" She didn't even look to him.

"There had to have been a land slide or something?"

"So?" She looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm sorry it just looks like someone did that on purpose, but there is going to be a lot of climbing if you're up to it."

"That fine let's get to it."

The lieutenant just watched as Nuada started his climb, she didn't have a good feeling about it; she turned back to the others and shrugged as they soon followed the prince up the rocky path. It wasn't bad till they made it closer to the top of the path where the rocks got thicker and they were doing more climbing than walking. The lieutenant made her way to the front of the pack, as they came to a stop. The path ended, it was either climb straight up the rock wall that seemed endless, or back down the path. Nuada liked the challenge and nodded to the lieutenant as she almost questioned it when she turned to him. She sighed and hooked her hands into what edges she could find and began pulling herself up the wall. The prince followed as they worked their way up the wall. It was endless and Alexandria had determined that after a good hour of climbing, she was getting tired; everyone else had to be too. Not the prince though he was right behind her pushing her on to the next step. Taking a deep breath she reached for her next grip, as she gripped the rock crumbled beneath her hand and she slipped down causing her to lose her footing as well. She fell, as she fell she tried grabbing the wall for any type of grip, all she could hear where the other shouting her name as she fell. She gripped her eyes shut still looking for a grip and then her body jerked. Opening her eyes, she wasn't falling anymore, she looked up, prince Nuada made a last minute decision. He had reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up to his level he waited for her to get a good grip before he let her continue on her own without another word. She just watched as he continued to climb.

The group made it to a ledge that was big enough to let them all stand comfortably next to each other for a few moments. Nuada had already started on the next level and they all sighed as the prince continued without a break or breathe. The soldiers began to whisper their complaints to their lieutenant, Nuada was fed up and slid back down to the ledge.

"Is there a problem, lieutenant?" He looked at her with a glare that she met him back with one of her own. "If there is not then by all means continue!" He shouted at the end and the soldiers looked at each other. One gave in and stated climbing they all followed. Nuada watched as they gained distance up the wall before he turned back to the lieutenant who watched him. "What?" She just shook her head.

"I figured a person of your stature would have patience." She got her grip in the wall and turned to him. "Not everyone has the same displaced and training as you, deal with what you got, you may just need us in . . ." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Nuada pulled her from the wall and away from the falling soldiers. The lead had lost his grip and it had a domino effect. After the dust cleared Nuada and Alexandria looked upon a heap of soldiers all groaning and coughing from their fall. One after the other got up without any issue till the lead didn't move. Who would after having five other people your size land on you for cushion?

"Jade?" The lieutenant went to the fallen soldier's side. "Jade are you alright?" She placed a hand on his forehead and waited, his eyes fluttered open soon after and he tried holding back the scream. She held him down and asked again what was wrong, all he could do was look at his leg. Ripping away the fabric, they found a swollen leg, feeling the bone it wasn't a severe as they thought. Alexandria sighed and looked up at the group.

"There is no way he's going to continue on this journey he's in too much pain." She stood and looked at the prince. "You may just get your wish." Nuada looked on as she addressed the final four healthy soldiers. "The four of you have to get him down this mountain; there is a side path there." She pointed across the ledge. "You may have to clear the rubble but it's better than going straight down at the moment."

"Why didn't we use that path in the first place, ma'am" a soldier spoke up.

"I'm not the one in charge." Alexandria turned to Nuada, who kept his expression clam and serious like always. "Take him home, the prince and I will continue on." The soldiers didn't argue as they started to care for their friend. "After you." Alexandria motioned to the prince, who had already begun to climb. What was she getting herself into was all she thought as she followed him up the wall. She wished her fellow soldiers luck as she climbed.

* * *

A/N: I need to know what you think of this so far, I have no idea if I'm getting things right or not. Let me know what you thihk please! More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 3 The Journey Part 2: AoG

Chapter 3

The Journey Part 2: The argument of Ghosts

They had finally reached the top of the path, looking out over the journey that lay before them. It was only the first day and even Alexandria didn't know if she could continue at the pace for another week. She watched Nuada for a reaction or something to determine his next move. He just stared out into the open for a moment, thinking to himself what to do. The sun was setting low in the distance and they needed to stop for the night to regain their energy, or so Alexandria thought, as they made their way down the mountain.

It was dark by the time they had made it to the bottom, where a large pool of spring water gathered at the base. It was the runoff from the snow of winter, not the freshest water in Nuada's mind, so he kept going. Alexandria hopping to stop at that point soon got frustrated with the prince.

"When do you want to stop?"

"When I find a fresh water source."

"There won't be a fresh water source for a while; we will have to make do with what we find now."

"No."

"So we are just going to walk until we find fresh water."

"That's the plan."

"You're not going to get fresh water even when you reach the human city."

"Your point."

"Let stop here."

"No."

"Does everything have to be your way!" Nuada turned and saw the lieutenant standing her ground watching him through the darkness. "Were you spoiled as a child!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Really, do you know how to get to the city, did you bring a map or is it magically imprinted in your mind!" Nuada tried to get a good comeback and realized that he only knew the general directions to the city and not the actual way. "My Point exactly, we will do as I say, since you haven't a clue as to where you're going!"

"I know where I'm going, and how to get there! Don't like it go back and help your friends get back to bethmora!" Nuada turned back to the path in front of him. Alexandria jogged in front of him stopping him.

"You know where you're going?" Nuada looked at her inquiring. "That forest is haunted by the spirits of the past." She pointed to the forest where the trail headed. "Even if you went during the day you wouldn't come out sane ever again, let alone alive."

"I think I can handle it, ghosts don't exist."

"Said the elf that in the human world shouldn't exist." She said sarcastically to him as he passed her. "Trust me you want to go around some ghosts ….." She didn't have time to finish

"What and make this trip even longer!" He shouted back. "Go back to the group and head home!" Alexandria watched as he got closer and closer to the forest she had spoke of.

"Don't expect me to come save you!" She shouted out after him as he walked into the deeper darkness of the forest.

* * *

Ghosts.

Nuada laughed in his head, they didn't exist and even if they did they couldn't hurt him. He used the path as a guide, his night vision did him justice and so did the moon. The more he walked the less of the path was visible, as if the path hadn't been used past this point. He laughed to himself again, week minded people, believing in ghosts and being frightened by them. He stopped when the path was nothing more that shrubs, he looked back and forth, and made a decision. This would be his stopping point, he heard a flow of water nearby. Knowing full well he couldn't continue on much further without a source of water he went towards the sound. Hopping over logs and fallen trees, the sound got louder as he moved in closer.

The stopped suddenly, he couldn't hear the flow of water anymore. Looking in every direction and concentrating on the sound again he heard in behind him. It must have been a small stream he thought to himself, small enough for him to step over. Turning around he paying close attention to where he was walking and found no stream and the sound was gone again. What was going on! He scanned the area again, this had to be his mind playing tricks on him. He refused to believe that a ghost was playing around with him. He heard the water again, this time to the right of him. Third time's the charm, keeping his guard up he walked toward the sound and to his surprise came across a pool of water and a small clearing.

Dropping what gear he had with him, bag and spear, he took his canteen and walked toward the pool. Scanning the area as he did, it looked pretty peaceful to him, how could this place be haunted by spirits of the past. Filling his canteen, he popped the lid tightly back on it. Cupping his hands in the water he took a long drink. A twig snapped and he turned sharply to the sound, why was he so edgy in this place, he knew it was just wildlife, or the lieutenant following him. Turning back to the water he watched his reflection in the ripples, and then he heard it again. The snap only it was in front of him. The creature had to be moving around the pool.

Taking a seat against the tree he left his gear by he looked through the trees. Slowly he fell asleep, ignoring the sounds around him, assuming wildlife. His dreams were ragged, they went from one thing to another and had nothing to do with him. He saw images of people he didn't recognize and their lives play out before him. Each life was connected to this forest in a way or in some vicinity of the forest. His body came to rest flat on the ground and he tossed and turned as the dreams continued on life after another. Some of the lives ended with no issue, very peaceful and content. As the night wore on he found himself not able to wake as more horrific image flew into his mind, of men being murdered, women being raped and children bearing a horrible fate as well, he couldn't bear it almost, he wanted to wake from this dream this nightmare.

* * *

Alexandria had made camp by the pool she had wanted them to stop at in the first place. She had a fired going and laid staring up at the stars she was waiting for him to come running out claiming that she was right, but of course the prince was fearless, almost. Sitting up she watched the forest for a moment trying to look through it, to find him. She lay back down only to quickly sit back up. There was a black fog around the forest, which in this world wasn't a bad thing really but wasn't a very good thing either. Standing she watched the fog for a moment, it had a spin to it. This wasn't good she thought, hoping that the prince had made it through to the other side, and not stopped for the night.

* * *

Nuada jerked awake and gasped for air. What had he just dreamt about, he hadn't seen such horrors like that in his life. Leaning back into the tree he thought about it for awhile. Every person he had dreamt about whether they had a peaceful or horrible death, there was a black figure in it, somewhere. Either in the background or committing the violent acts the black figure was prominent.

He stood when he heard footsteps behind him. Just wildlife, all was a bad dream to him or was it. Scanning the forest before him he started to reach for his spear but was stopped by another sound. Turning toward it he scanned the trees again. The sounds were more constant in every direction, he felt himself doing circles. Stopping himself he made his way back to his gear and reached for him spear that wasn't there anymore. Scanning the clearing in search for his beloved blade he soon found it. Frozen in his spot he watched it move back and forth in front of him. He had to still be dreaming this wasn't real, he was dreaming. Keeping his eye on the blade as it moved quicker and quicker back and forth then it was gone.

It was all a dream he kept telling himself as he made his way toward his pack. Going through his pack he found a smaller dagger and held it out before him in defense. Whatever it was, wasn't going to best him in a fight, It had to be Alexandria trying to play a trick on him. He heard movement of a blade slicing through the air over and over again, then it stopped, turning around his blade hovered before him. He felt it then, the blood trickle down his back sending a message to his brain of a pain. He fell to his knees at the rush of pain. It had to have been four or five slashes and they were deep he could feel it. This had to be a dream, you felt pain in a dream was all the went through his head as he looked up at his blade now hovering in front just below his chin, close to his neck. He watched it hover for a second before it dropped to the ground. He gasped for air; he was losing too much blood to keep his mind functioning, he felt himself blacking out. Was this how it was going to end for him, no it was a dream, it was Alexandria. His mind could comprehend the fact that something otherworldly had harmed him. He felt himself fall forward onto the cold ground as his mind went to black.

* * *

Nuada woke, the world was a blur around him. He was in a different place than he was last night, he was at the base of the mountain near the pool Alexandria had wanted to stop at in the first place. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down, looking up at the figure his eyes began to clear.

"Alexandria?"

"So the prince knows my name?" She chuckled, "Figured I would be just a lieutenant to you." He watched he hover over him as she settled herself to sit next to him. "How do you feel?" looking around he tried to remember what had happened. He felt the bandages wrapped around his chest, it was real."So do you believe in ghosts now?"

"I didn't see a ghost though."

"You don't need to see them to experience them."

"I thought that they couldn't hurt you?"

"Only if they have the intent to, like the one you came in contact with last night, evil spirit."

"You found me?"

"Yes, I just felt something was wrong." She looked down at her hands in her lap. Nuada studied her face, her eyes always caught his attention, and he reached out for her hand and held it to his heart.

"Thank you." Alexandria smiled, and nodded in respect.

"I told you ghosts exist." He smiled and shook his head.

"No they don't!" they laughed together for a moment, this argument would never en, they both knew it.

* * *

A/N: Soooo..........Any comments, I feel like the story is stupid, even though my traffic to my story is somewhat high, no one seems to have and opinon on it, so I keep writing figuring that somthing strange or interesting has to happen? Well I got a four day weekend and will punch out atleast two more chapters if I get some reviews. Please Please! I love that the traffic is up on my story, I love that people are you for reading and if your review, thank you for your review. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 The Journey Part 3: E,L,aW

Chapter 4

The journey part 3 the experience, legends and wounds

"They are not real!" Nuada almost yelled at the top of his lungs as he and his Lieutenant Alexandria walked side by side through a grass field toward the human kingdom.

"Tell me what you experienced." She asked glancing over her shoulder, she was leading the way, they had come to an agreement that she would lead them to the city, since Nuada's way last night didn't work out to well for him. Groaning he tried to remember some exact details.

"It was all a nightmare, I had visions of many different people some were good and some were very bad." Alexandria listened intently. "Strange thing is there was always a dark figure in it somewhere and at one point he was committing some of the acts I was seeing." Alexandria stopped and turned to him.

"This was all in a dream?"

"Yes, then my lance did what it wanted to, floated around and killed my back."

"Hmm, sounds like a demon almost or a spell?"

"A spell?" Nuada looked at her with more and more questions coming to him mind.

"Yes, humans ironicly have found the ways of magic." Nuada gripped her arm bringing her to a stop again.

"Magic?"

"Yes, my mother told me that before my . . ." She trailed of rethink her words.

"You're what?" Alexandria shook her head.

"Nothing . . . Just an urban legend that the humans have the capability of black magic."

"Ah . . . How do you know so much about the humans?" She looked away. "The General did tell me that you were very knowledgeable of the humans, I figured you knew their language or something in that manner, I never thought you knew their history or what they may be capable of."

"My mother taught me a lot." Nuada nodded and they both fell silent. "So I think that this black figure may not be a ghost after all."

"Why do you think that, or are you finally caving in to the fact that they are not real." Alexandria smiled.

"Ghosts are real all right." Nuada shook his head. "She ghosts have the capability to be seen and make noises, that's all that they really can do, they can make objects move, or throw something at you maybe, but doing what you described to me it not likely at all. They would need the energy of the sun almost to do that so . . . ."

"So. . . ."

"So. . . . . You experienced a demon or a spell, like I said but I don't think it was a demon."

"What do you think it was?" Nuada was slightly frustrated with what she thought he wanted a straight answer. Sighing she had no other choice really she could sense his frustration. She didn't want to tell him this story but.

"Ok, the humans have an evil, almost like a devil to them, only the person is factual and has been seen living among them, in the forests and lakes." Taking a breath she continued. "He would do horrible things to people who lived around that forest or in it. It used to be a very peaceful place before he took over, the city ruins are just on the other side of the forest, no one's been there in years due to the path being worn and the ghosts."

"So everything I dreamt was him, and what he did to those people?"

"From what you explained to me yes." She continued walking on after taking a sip from her canteen that was going empty, it was a little past noon since they didn't not leave till late that morning. "Only thing is that he is still alive."

"What! You mean to tell me that, a man that caused such atrocities is still alive, their government didn't kill him for what he did?"

"Well they had no proof, he was the suspect yes, but he also had an alibi, he was away at the human city with the King, when it all happened."

"So it all happened at once?"

"Within a span of a week I believe?" Nuada nodded, "I believe he did it and so does my mother but, there is no solid proof, and no one is going to stand up to the King's brother these days."

"Kings brother?"

"Yes, that's why most people thought he got away with all of it, being a Prince or Kings brother gives you a lot of leeway, no offense, you can kill off and entire race all by yourself and they would claim false of it."

"That's outrageous, the man should face trail for he did, but that doesn't explain my experience."

"Black magic, the Kings brother must know it, if you want me to make an accusation against him? Why wouldn't it be, he has plenty of time on his hands now of days to study it." Nuada was surprised at what he was hearing. "Plus ledged has it that anyone who ventures into the forest doesn't make it out."

"Well not many of them have a guardian angel now do they." Nuada glance over at her and she smiled at him. "Do do you think that I was him causing it, last night?"

"The King has made some rash decisions lately, the mountains that were him why it was hard to get through in the first place, he doesn't want us to come to his city. He wasn't nothing to do with our kind, so maybe all of this and your experience is his brother and his brothers black magic, BUT! It's all a theory to both of us right now."

"That is true." Nuada agreed and they continued on, till they hit a river that came down from the mountains and made its way towards the outer cities of the human race.

"Let us stop here, so I can check your bandages."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe we should agree that sometimes I know what's best." She chuckled making him agree to the break in their walk. "Take off your tunic." Nuada did as he was told and groaned, it hurt him to raise his arms. Alexandria helped him out of his tunic and went to his back. The bandages were soaked, the wounds were deeper that she thought. She undid the bandages and washed the wounds. "I need to stitch these up, I just don't have the proper materials to do it now." Nuada hissed as she wrapped his wound back up and helped him into his tunic. "We are not far from a human city, were I can get some anesthetics and needle and thread." They slug their gear back on and began their walk down stream to the city.

* * *

Alexandria made quick work in the city, the actual kingdom was still a few hundred miles of walking distance away, but she bargained with a local nurse for some more bandages and anesthetics for their journey on. Nuada had stayed in the brush hidden watching just in case of trouble. Alexandria made her way through the city grabbing some food, and filling their canteens with fresh water. The humans watched her closely almost afraid and uncertain of her presence in the city.

She made her way back to Nuada who leaned against a tree for support.

"You don't look very good." Nuada shook his head in agreement. "Come on, you need to rest." She slung his arm around her and led him away from the city and in to some thick brush where she made a clearing for him. She helped him sit down and out of his tunic. "This isn't good, I should take you to Bethmoora and we can return later."

"No I will not let my father down, I promised him peace." He gasped as she dabbed a cloth with anesthetic on it over his wounds.

"These are not scratches they are deep gashes, you need more than my slandered first aid to heal right."

"I don't care, do your best."

"You will end up with scars, permanent scars."

"Then I will have some story to tell, wont I?" He chuckled and groaned as she started stitching up the first gash on his shoulder.

"Yeah of how you were mauled by a ghost." She laughed.

"We don't know that for sure, we have investigation to do no don't we, when we get to the human city."

Chuckling Alexandria agreed and did her best to clean and close his wounds. She applied an extra bandage over the stitches with a little more anesthetic and stopped her torture of him for the day. She helped him into a laying position and handed him his water.

"You don't have to do all this for me you know I am a grown elf."

"It's fine, what else am I supposed to do on this journey, but help you, I have no diplomatic skills I'm just a Lieutenant that's been through a couple of wars in her time. I'm more of your body guard now than anything else."Nuada was intrigued by what she had sad and began a conversation of what wars and battles she had been through, he never realized that he slowly fell asleep, due to his bodies needs.

Alexandria smiled she would stay awake and alert. Whatever it was that attacked him in the forest earlier, may just have the gull to find him again. He wasn't safe alone and she was glad to have stayed with him.

* * *

A/N: Well Im still going, hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, hope to get more soon :D!


	6. Chapter 5 The Journey Part 4: Her father

Chapter 5  
The Journey part 4: Her Father

"So . . . Say when we get to the city and find that the Kings brother really is what we discussed yesterday, what would you do." Alexandria turned to him with a questioning face, they had been walking since dawn and were getting closer to the main city gate.

"He would have to face trial in our world for what he did to you."

"How would we even find this information on him to prove what he did?"

"Well, you're the one that will be spending time with the King, distracting him, and I'll do some investigation techniques if I can slip away." Nuada smiled.

"If you got caught we would be in deep with my father."

"Yes but it would be fun at the time." The laughed for a moment and silence fell between them, that how their walk was like that, a spark of conversation and then it was silent till Nuada found something else to talk about.

"Alexandria?" She looked to him.

"Yes?"

"You always talk of your mother, why not your father?"

"I . . . I thought I mentioned him before."

"No."

"Ummm my father let's see?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's just that I never knew my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"No its fine, he's still alive somewhere according to my mother, he left after I was born." Nuada kept listening. "He named me and that was it, I took my mother's last name, my mother never wanted to change my name to something more fitting to my race, but she told me once that it to remind me of my heritage or something like that."

"But your name is human?"

"Yes, and so is my father."Nuada stopped his walking. "Are you alright?" Alexandria stopped as well turning to him.

"Your father is human?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? I've never told anyone that before, they just assumed my mother was slightly crazy when she named me." Nuada started walking again.

"That explains your eyes?"

"True, many people have asked about my eyes, seen as how I'm the only one of our kind with that color. Listen don't tell the humans that I have a human father or anyone else. It would cause too much issue, I would rather have a dead father and crazy mother with names than having people know that I'm half elf and half human." Nuada noticed the uneasiness in her eyes, and expression.

"I won't say a word."

"Promise?" Nuada smiled.

"I promise, so how much longer do you think till we get to the human city?"

"In your current state, another two days."

"What you think I can make it quicker than that?" Alexandria stopped and Nuada kept walking.

"Ok when you can raise your arms over your head without feeling a inch of pain." She stood and crossed her arms. Nuada stopped and rolled his eyes before turning around looking at her. "Well go ahead, try." Nuada glared at her.

"You know I can't at the moment." He held his hands out to his sides.

"Then we will keep at this pace unless you want to run there?" she suggested."It not a good idea though cause . . ." She say Nuada smirk and take off running in the direction they were heading. "My lord no wait!" She chased off after him, she shouldn't have suggested it, and this was bad. He was fast but in his current state Nuada found himself tiring quickly, slowing down. He only ran a few miles before he stopped, falling over himself into the grass. He waited for her as he heard her running up behind him.

"My lord!" She fell to her knee before him, gasping for air. "Are you alright?" He looked up and smiled and shook his head. "Maybe you should make me your head advisor, you would never have this issue again." He chuckled, she reached for the edges of his tunic to pull it up to check his bandages, and he stopped her.

"No, its fine." He looked up into her eyes. "I just need to sit." He sat back and laid his legs out in front of him. Alexandria grabbed her canteen a offered him some water. Taking it he to a few long gulps before handing in back, he watched her move around the area, grabbing their canteens and refilling them in the stream before returning to sit across from him. "Do you always have to be doing something?" He leaned his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked doing the same as him canting her head.

"Your always doing something, it's like you're trying to please someone who doesn't need to be pleased."

"Well, I was taught to please those who don't want to be pleased."

"Ha sure good one what the truth?"

"If you my lord prince, is displeased with me in anyway, he would report it."

"What do you mean?"

"Most military officer's careers are either made or broken by their actions when they are in the presence of a member of a royal family." Alexandria looked away toward the stream. Nuada moved closer.

"So you think that if you don't please me, in anyway, I'll tell the Head General and have you removed from you position?"

"Even if you have no intent you intend of tell your father everything of this trip yes?"

"Of course I always do?" Nuada didn't understand her clearly enough he guessed.

"So you would tell him of me and even if you though it was nothing your father who is of a high stature would see it as insolence and find me a more suitable position." She met his eyes with all seriousness and he started laughing.

"I assure you, my Lieutenant Alexandria." He reached for her hand giving it a reassure squeeze, "I won't let that happen, not to you, you have been kind to me when I have been unkind to you, you have challenged me when others would run in fear of their lives. How about we just get through this journey and worry about what I tell my father of it later, I can't lie to him but I don't have told him everything." Alexandria gave a laugh herself, he was right. "Now let keep going, I love the outdoors but I would love to sleep in a bed, my back isn't getting better."

"Yes and running a few miles doesn't help at all either. Let move down stream some more and we will stop for the night." Nuada agreed.

-

"Did your mother give you any exact details of your father?" Alexandria looked up over the fire to the prince who lay back looking at the stars.

"No, not often, she told me that when I was born he. . ." Nuada sat up and waited.

"Why are you afraid to talk to me?" Alexandria shook her head and stared into the fire. Nuada stood and caught her attention when he sat down next to her watching her.

"You're a Prince. . ." She blurted out. "Your feared by everyone, your friends are only that of royalty and anyone else is just a servant to you." Nuada chuckled.

"That's true but not to you."

"Why not to me?"

"Well it was when we started this whole thing but, people change, you saved my life Alexandria."

"So for that I am given the right to speak with you on a different level?"

"Alexandria, I consider you my friend here and now, do as friends do and forget of the titles." Alexandria smiled, relieved. "Now you were saying?"

"When I was born my father threatened my mother that I was not to have an elf name or I was to not exist." She looked to him as he watched the fire as well. "So he named me Alexandria Austin after his mother, then he left, my mother fearing for my life kept the name but added hers."

"You look nothing like a human though, I would have never expected it in you."

"Yes well I am and I feel ashamed for it."

"Why?"

"It is hard to explain to others why your eye color is different than there, you tend to make up to many excuses that are different to the point where they don't believe you anymore." She looked to him again as he looked back. "To have people call you a traitor behind your back or a spy, because it easy to make an elf image but never through the eyes."

"Well, if you are a traitor or a spy I would see it and I don't." Alexandria looked back into the fire and Nuada came a bit closer whispering. "Your eyes are beautiful." Turning to him she gave a hesitant smile. "Ill will be sure to spite anyone who says different of you." They laughed together.

"What about you?"

"Ask away at what you want to ask.

"Why you, Prince Nuada Silverlance the prince of elf land, not married yet, or at least have an interest of some sort?"

"Well no one has interested me." Alexandria smiled and nodded. "Until now." She stared into the flame almost not want to believe what he had said.

"You need to rest my lord, it is late and if you wish to make it to the city tomorrow, this talking must cease now." Nuada smiled.

"Of course." Standing he went back to his place across the fire to her.

* * *

A/N: Its going somewhere I hope, thanks to everyone who has review I appreciate it very much! Thanks more to come soon! I have five more chapters written at the moment! They just need to be edited up a bit, the more reviews i get the more chapters i post :D Im really craving to know if im doing back or good, i hope some understand that, i love the reviews i gotten, please just one little line or do they need to kiss soon?? lol you guys are the best!


	7. Chapter 6:The Journey Part 5: Dreams

Chapter 6  
the journey Part 5: Dreams and Greetings

It was late into the night when Nuada eyes fluttered open, he hadn't been sleeping well that night, expecting to look up at the deep blue of the midnight sky, and he met Alexandria's eyes. She hovered over him watching him in almost a half dazed state.

"Alexandria, what are you . . ." She smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Shhhh. . . ." Nuada watched her as she came closer brushing her lips against his, in a hesitant almost questioning way. He came forward, fully connecting his lips with hers, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She broke the kiss and smiled down at him; he gave her a look of surprise and pulled her back to him.

"What brought that on?"

"What are you complaining?"

"No, it was just unexpected." He gave a smirk and sat up, leaning back on his hands. He took everything about her in; she had an almost unnatural glow to her. Her clothing was different than what she went to bed in, instead of her dull grey tunic and leggings; she wore a long and simple white silk dress. "This is a dream." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him again.

"Yes it is." She said as she broke the kiss. "Maybe you should wake up now?" Nuada shook his head.

"No, it is the first peaceful dream I have had in ages." He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "But I wonder, are you having the same dream as I?" Smiling he leaned and claimed his own kiss from her.

"When you wake you must ask me of it."

"I will." They laughed together for a moment. "I don't want this dream to end."

"It must, now." Nuada frowned and she disappeared. Looking around he called out to her.

* * *

Nuada jerked awake covered in sweat. Looking around he saw Alexandria fast asleep on the matt across the fire. It was all a dream. He slapped himself, he couldn't be having dreams about this woman. She was a formal military member and he was a prince, he couldn't let his dream come true for his and her sake even if he wanted it too. Laying back he took a deep breath to calm himself. Why were the rules so strict, if you were not royalty then thought of being anything more that and acquaintance was forbidden. Their relationship as friends for now was forbidden. He hate the rules, maybe if and only if he was ever king he would change it but, he knew he would never be, his father was going to live forever. Sitting up he looked over at Alexandria, he wondered if she was dreaming anything close to what he had dreamt. He sighed and stood walking over to the river and glancing down into the rippling depths.

He had to sort out what he need to say to the Humans, it was going to be hard, to convince them of peace, and if it were up to him he would have full out war with the humans, he hated them all with a passion. Leaning down he grazed his hand through the water, moving it back and forth before flicking the water from his hand and standing again.

"My lord?" Nuada turned to the voice and smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." He said as she walked up to stand in front of him. "I just had a awkward dream."

"What was so awkward about it?" He looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later."

"What." See teased. "Your acting like you dreamt of me or something, of course what elf doesn't." She laughed to herself and Nuada played along with her sarcasm. "I'm really just kidding I don't think anyone dreams of me."

"Well why not?"

"I'm not a very pleasant leader amongst the army, they fear me."

"Why?"

"I get the job done, and it doesn't matter how, if I'm not fierce, stern of hard with them, they would think me soft and that would be the end of me. They would eat me alive." Nuada laughed, she worried too much he thought. They fell silent, just watching each other in the moonlight.

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"What do you plan on telling the humans when we reach their city, to convince them of peace?"

"I don't know yet, I may need your help in some of the matters at hand, you are at least one important member of my father's army so your opinion matters." She nodded and turned back to the campsite.

"Lieutenant." Turning back Nuada approached her and she waited. Stopping in front of her he didn't even know what he was doing. Should he ask her like she said in his dream to do? "Ah, never mind, I forgot what I wanted to say." Alexandria smiled.

"I'm sure you will remember later."

"Yes later." Nodding she turned back to where her matt lay and threw some more wood on the fire. Nuada sighed and watched her, this was going to be a long and hard journey, at least for him.

* * *

They awoke earlier than usual and started a quick pace to the human city, they could make it before nightfall if they kept up with the pace. Nuada didn't bring up much of anything still dazed about the dream he had of her. He never dreamt of any woman before because none of them were like him. He was a head strong person, he hated the fact that women around him these days were more concerned about their dresses or how they looked when they were around him. He remembered back when his father wanted him to find a suitable woman to marry and it was his choice. He never chose one of course, when one wears more jewelry and layers of fabric to the point where you can't lift yourself onto your own horse then there is a problem. That's all that matter to them was if they impressed the prince or not.

Maybe that was why he seemed more interested in Alexandria than any other woman that had crossed his path, she challenged him. She was respect full but was also not concerned on impressing him at all, she wore dull colors as too not draw attention to herself, she didn't care if her hair was a slight mess, she didn't fuss, well only over him and his wounds but that was a different matter. She had to have feeling for him to care so much for him but, then again it was her job in a way to take care of him and keep him safe on this journey.

They stopped for a quick break when the gates came into their view, they were at the human city finally. Alexandria kept close eye on the gate while Nuada sat for a moment to relax his back. Taking a sip from his canteen his eyes followed hers and watched the gate. The humans were fussing over nothing, running back and forth like they had never stood a gate watch before. They had spotted them and that for them was not the best thing that could happen. Judging by the reaction of the guards, it could turn out to be either a bloody mess, or a simple miss understanding.

Nuada stood indicating he was ready and they continued on toward the gate, he kept his hand on his lance for security. As they got closer and closer to the gate and guard ran out to meet them.

"Halt!" They stopped and watched as a guard approached them with his sword drawn, Nuada kept his hand on the hilt of his lance. "What is your business here!" the sentry stated pointing his sword at Alexandria as she took a step forward. Holding her hands slightly up to show she meant no harm.

"We come as emissaries to see your King, we mean no harm, no trouble, and we just wish to speak to your King." The sword shook in the sentry's hand, Nuada couldn't believe that the man thought that Alexandria was that frightening. "Please, no harm is going to come to you." The sentry fled quick back behind the gates the other sentries stood tall and watched them closely. The gates slammed with a loud thud and it was locked. Alexandria turned back to Nuada who was confused as well.

* * *

They had sat outside the gates for a few hours, they weren't going to just turn around and go back home. The gates finally opened and to their surprise a person of stature came through the gates and approached them. Alexandria took a step forward away from Nuada.

"Greetings!" The man said excitingly as he approached Alexandria, he was tall, with narrow and dark features. "I'm Marcus Austin!" He said holding out his hand as a greeting. Nuada noticed it in him, his eyes were the deep blue like Alexandria's. Alexandria started at him for a moment and swallowed hard. The man looked between both of them. "I was sent by the King, my brother to escort you to the castle."

Alexandria broke out of her trance, she hopped to have heard him wrong as she took his hand in the human greeting.

"I'm lieutenant Silverstar, this is Prince Nuada Silverlance." Alexandria introduced both of them.

"Silverstar? That Name is familiar, I used to be an ambassador for the King, I've seen your city, and your people are amazing to say the least." The man walked past Alexandria to greet Nuada more formally. He bowed and held out his hand which Nuada stared at. "I'm sorry you must not be familiar with our customs." He bowed again and returned to Alexandria. "Well, the king awaits your arrival."

"I hope that there is time to refresh ourselves before we meet the king?"

"Of course everything has been arranged." Marcus nodded smiling. "Please follow me!"

Alexandria turned back to Nuada who had an unhappy look on his face, whether it was toward her or the human she had no idea. He nodded to her and they followed the man into the city all the while being closely watched and followed by many of the king's guards. Nuada didn't like this at all, if this was how it was going to be the entire time that they were here there were going to be issues between him and the king.

* * *

A/N: Ok I think I've Nuada toooo tooooo nice if you know what I mean, every time I go through clips he is just so sinister and so, well I don't want to say mean, but I hope you understand, I keep telling myself that what I have envisioned in my head is him angry in the movie for what in the end happens to Alexandria, but before all that he was a happier person and didn't seem to talk down to people.

What I'm asking in my long rant is I need to know if I have to re write in with him a little more aggressive than what I'm writing, cause in the beginning he was but now it is just him and Alexandria. Jeeze I don't know what I'm going to do.

Oh and the movie One night with the king, is giving me way to many ideas for this story, you should watch it.

Any ideas please let me know! Thanks to all who have left me a review so far I hope to get many more and a response to my question above. Comments and criticism are always welcome THANKS!


End file.
